Inspiration de Courage
by Emeraude noire
Summary: *Traduction* Ceux qu'il a perdu pendant la guerre manquent à Harry et il se blâme pour leurs morts prématurées. Pendant ce temps ses amis tentent de passer à autre chose. Il semble que tout ce dont il a besoin est un petit coup de pouce dans la bonne direction et peut-être un peu d'inspiration pour se pardonner à lui-même et être heureux.


**Titre : _Inspiration de courage_**

**Auteur :Tadpoleinateacup**

**Genre : Drama & Hurt/Comfort **

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Les personnes et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Si vous voulez lire l'histoire en version original, voici le lien : **** s/9100212/1/Inspiration-Of-Courage**

**C'est ma première traduction alors dites moi, ce que vous en pensez :)**

**Relue et corrigé!**

* * *

Ron et Hermione me regardaient de manière constante. Ils pouvaient me dire quelque chose de calme. Ils pouvaient juste pas comprendre de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre comment je me sentait. Personne ne le pouvait. C'était bien trop dure d'être seul. Ils avaient essayés de me comprendre. Mais n'avaient pas réussit. Je me sentais si seul. Même dans une salle pleine de monde que je connaissais, qui se souciaient de moi, j'ai eu l'impression que ce n'était pas assez parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que c'était d'être moi et d'avoir été dans des situations dans lesquelles j'avais été. J'avais envie de pleurer et de crier et de frapper plein de choses... mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'arrive pas à rassembler l'énergie nécessaire que ces différentes actions exigeraient. Donc, à la place, je suis assis avec un faux sourire plaqué sur mon visage et je prétend que je vais bien, que tout va bien et que le poids du monde magique ne reposait pas du tout sur mes épaules.

Ils ne comprenaient juste pas que parce que j'avais tué Voldemort il y a de cela 3 ans, signifie que ma vie est au finale parfaite. J'avais encore dû enterrer mes amis qui étaient morts ainsi que les gens que je considéraient comme ma famille. Je me réveillait encore chaque nuit dans des sueurs froides venant de mes cauchemars où je les voyaient mourir encore et encore et où je ne pouvait rien faire. Et puis, tous mes faux sourires faits à chaque récompenses que je recevais, j'ai été félicité et maintenu sur un piédestal que je ne méritais pas parce que, je n'ai pas pu sauver les gens que j'appréciais. J'avais échoué.

Du moins, c'est ce que l'on ressentait. Et je sais que personne ne me blâme pour toutes ces morts. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Mais cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance puisque je m'en voulais déjà beaucoup. Plusieurs nuits, je m'endormait en pleurant, d'autre non. Les larmes semblaient ne jamais vouloir se terminer.

Ron et Hermione savaient. Mais ne savaient pas comment m'aider. La plupart du temps, je pouvais voir qu'il voulaient m'aider mais je savais qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas, donc ils n'essayaient pas et à la place oubliaient... ou me distrayaient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, je ne pouvais pas oublier parce qu'à la seconde où je sera seul... on pourrait dire que je suis seul avec mes pensées, qui ne sont jamais loin du désespoir et de la douleur.

Et je souhaitais que cela prenne fin. Je souhaitais revenir en arrière et changer tout cela. Ou alors, je souhaiterais avoir la force de rejoindre ceux qui sont partis. J'ai été surnommé le héros pendant un long moment maintenant, et je souhaiterais pouvoir les croire. Ils disaient de moi que j'étais brave et courageux, mais je ne pensais pas de la même façon, et ce n'est pas ce que je voyais quand je me regardais dans un miroir. Tout ce que je peux voir, c'est un petit garçon, forçait d'être un homme et qui avais échoué. Je souhaiterais tellement avoir le courage d'aller dans ma salle de bain avec un couteau et juste en finir avec toute cette peine.

Mais c'est impossible, je ne suis pas assez fort pour faire cela, ou peut être que je ne m'en sens pas digne. Si je me tue, je serai à court de désespoir, que je mérite, pour laisser quelqu'un comme Colin Crivey mourir, ou bien Fred, ou encore Lavande. Si je me tue, que diront-ils quand j'aurai atteins l'autre côté. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne seront pas ravis. Severus se sera probablement moqué de moi et m'aurais dis que j'aurais été un petit égoïste qui ne méritait pas l'amour. Et j'aurais d'accord avec lui.

Et je ne pourrais pas supporter mon regard face à ceux mes parents. Ils se moqueront, tout comme ils crieront sur moi, ils ont donner leur vies pour moi et je ne peux pas rester sur Terre, je prendre la punition que j'aurais mérité pour ne pas avoir été capable de tous les sauver.

Et Sirius... Mon Dieu, c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Le sort était pour moi et à la place, c'est lui qui la reçu. Et c'est ma faute, c'est mon péché et je ne peux l'expier.

Et je pleure encore. Les larmes coulent le long de mon visage, et le sentiment est si récurrent que je ne le remarque que rarement. Je n'ai rien remarquée de moins que mon grand prétendu acte que je devais accomplir. Celui où je fais semblant d'être heureux pour Ron et Hermione donc ils peuvent être heureux. Ils ont bien méritaient cela après m'avoir eu sur le dos pendant toutes ces années et pour encore me coltiner aujourd'hui.

Et je suis si fatigué. J'aimerais pouvoir dormir, mais je suis trop effrayé de voir tous les visages morts de mes amis, me regardant avec blâme et haine. J'avais pris l'habitude de ne pas dormir jusqu'à ce que mon corps tombe littéralement d'épuisement.

« Harry... »

« Harry, réveille toi mon bébé. Il est temps pour toi de comprendre certaines choses ». Je pouvais sentir de doux doigts glisser sur ma joue. Ils semblaient doux, chaleureux et bienfaisant. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour trouver la source de cette tendresse.

Et quand je l'ai trouver, j'ai limite eu un air choqué. C'était ma mère... « Maman? »

« Bonjour, sweetheart (1) ». Son sourire est plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Je regardais autour de moi et je vois des sourires venant de tous les personnes qui habituellement me regardaient avec haine dans mes rêves.

Et ils me souriaient tous avec cet amour se reflétant dans leur yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Nous t'avons entendus mon bébé, et nous t'avons compris. Et nous ne te blâmons pas. Nous t'avons regarder toutes ces années et nous avons essayer de faire cela pendant un long moment maintenant mais sans réussite. Nous sommes désolées que tu ais du souffrir toutes ces années sans connaître la vérité. »

« De quoi parles-tu?». Je cligne des yeux et regardais autour de moi tout ce monde qui me souriait. De vrais sourires honnêtes, pas les peu reconnaissants, les sourires bon marchés que le reste du monde me donnait.

« Nous voulions te dire quelque chose, chacun d'entre nous, mais nous pouvions le faire jusqu'à présent ». Maman me souriait tandis qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras pour me faire un câlin avant de se mettre debout et ainsi laisser mon père prendre sa place.

« Tu as été si malheureux, et nous voulions t'aider Harry. Nous t'avons regarder et écouter durant ces trois dernières années. Nous voulions te dire toute la vérité. Tu vois Harry, si tu t'étais tué, tu as raison nous aurions été très en colère. Mais ce n'est pas pour la raison auquel tu penses. Le fait, Harry, est que nous n'aurions pas été fous de colère parce que ça aurait été de la honte ou de quelque chose d'autre comme ça, mais parce que nous voulions seulement te voir heureux.»

« Tu as encore tellement de chose à vivre, petit. Et tu te dois de vivre au lieu de rester assis en étant si triste ». Sirius souriait à Harry tandis qu'il enroula son bras autour des épaules de Rémus.

« Harry, tu es plus intelligent, tu dois réaliser qu'on ne t' en veux pas pour nos morts. La plupart d'entre nous, étions prêts pour ça bien avant que cela n'arrive. J'étais moi-même reconnaissant. Je voulais seulement revoir ta mère. Et maintenant, je peux enfin la voir tout les jours. J'ai obtenu le droit de passer le reste de l'éternité en sa présence et je respecte celles que j'ai perdu.». Severus était en train de me parler. Il avait été chaleureux envers moi et je me retrouvais encore en train de pleurer. Mais là, tout de suite, je n'étais pas triste. Non, là j'étais si heureux. »

« Vous me manquiez tellement que quelques fois j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. J'ai essayé d'être heureux mais c'est trop dur. Et tout le monde part, avec leurs vies et tout ce que je peux faire est de penser à vous tous, et je me sens si seul. »

« Tu ne seras jamais seul Harry. Nous serons toujours là avec toi quand toi tu ne le saura pas. Nous t'aimons et personne ne pourra nous enlevez l'amour que nous éprouvons pour toi ». Remus me souriait avec des yeux brillants, couleur miel, qui ne semblaient plus ni plein de haine, ni plein de douleur.

« Vas de l'avant. Tu ne dois pas nous oublier, mais tu ne dois pas non plus t'attarder sur nos souvenirs. Tu as le droit d'être heureux aussi mon fils. Je veux que que cela t'arrive. »

« Harry, tu peux te marier à deux hommes, pour tous ce que ça nous importe ». Tonks riait du sourire timide qui s'installa sur mes lèvres.

« Tu ne dois plus être triste ». Papa m'ébouriffait les cheveux. Et pour la millionième fois, je souhaitais qu'il ait toujours été là tandis que je grandissais,et même après.

Soudainement, ils se sont tous arrêtés comme un tintement d'anneaux qui résonnait à travers la salle où on était. Cela ressemblait à une danse d'une centaine de petites cloches.

« Nous sommes à court de temps, mon chéri. Nous devons partir. Mais ne soit plus triste. Nous serons toujours là pour te regarder et non pour te juger. Nous voulons juste que tu sois heureux et en bonne santé. Donc, plus de cauchemars, plus de pleurs de tristesse ». Ils m'avaient tous fait un câlin, un à la fois, même Severus. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer, mais ce n'était pas vraiment parce que j'étais triste, bien sûr je ne voulais pas les quitter, mais c'était plus parce que j'étais si heureux de ne plus me sentir si seul.

Cela va faire trois ans après cette fameuse nuit, et c'est drôle à quel point cette nuit là m'avait changé. C'était bizarre comment être heureux pouvais te changer la vie. J'étais même tombé amoureux. C'est drôle, c'est comme si Tonks savait ou avait devinait. Mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait raison, ce n'est pas _deux _hommes mais seulement un seul dont j'étais amoureux.

« Harry, dépêche-toi putain ou alors Granger va me tuer et alors je te ferais dormir sur le canapé. »

« Je suis désolé mais je devais prendre un veste ! ». Je courais dans les escaliers. « Je pensais que les Slytherins étaient censés être patients ? ». Je souriais à moi même tandis que j'embrassais Draco.

« Pas quand nos vies sont en jeu. Et Granger va définitivement me tuer si nous sommes encore en retard. Elle m'accuse toujours. »

«D'habitude, c'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne prenais pas autant soin de tes cheveux... »

« Ça ne devrait pas être un problème si tu n'aimais pas tellement les frotter, ou de m'attaquer quand nous devons être quelque part ». Il marmonna le reste de la phrase dans sa barbe.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre. »

« C'est dur de se plaindre quand je te fais l'amour. Ton cul est tellement serré autant que les lèvres de Granger quand elle garde un secret. »

« Ce ne sont pas deux images que j'aurais voulu associé ensemble. Merci pour cela, amour. »

Il est prudent de dire que cette nuit avec les gens que j'aimais, avais changé ma vie. J'avais quitté la maison, fait des choses, et j'avais parlé aux gens sans me sentir forcé. Et je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de Draco Malfoy de toutes les personnes possibles sur Terre. Il m'a attrapé et ne m' a plus lâché.

J'aimerais pouvoir les revoir si ce n'est que pour les remercier pour le cadeau qu'ils m'ont offert cette nuit là. Juste parce que quelqu'un est héros ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il devait faire le travail seul. Quelque fois, ils avaient besoin d'inspiration pour leur courage.

~FIN~

* * *

1) J'ai laissé le surnom comme tel. Ça sonnait mieux en anglais qu'en français.


End file.
